


Mall Elf

by UselessReptile



Series: Fic Trade [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Prompt, Fic Trade, Fluff, M/M, siblings are my interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessReptile/pseuds/UselessReptile
Summary: Lance takes a trip to the mall to bring his younger siblings to see Santa. He takes his eyes off them for a second and things go array, and before he knows it he's got a crush on one of the elves.





	Mall Elf

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo, I wrote this as a trade with my girlfriend Seliphra, we both pick the same writing prompt and then write it, and then share with each other. Also, forgive my title. I literally could NOT think of a good title.

"Lance! Hurry!" A tiny Lance called, his little brother, but the teen was with the boy's twin sister who was getting her shoe tied by Lance.

Moses tapped his foot impatiently, "Hurry! Lola can tie her own shoes!"

"Just count the tiles Moses, I'm almost done. Are _your_ laces tied?" Lance checked over his shoulder now because the reason he's tying Lola's is because she tripped over them. She didn't have the strength to pull the knots tight and they came undone.

"They are!" He defended and he did start counting only getting as far as eight before Lance tapped his head.

"We're ready now, and what's the rule Moses?"

"Hold your hand," He sounded as if his older brother had cooties and it was a terrible idea but he did it anyway. If he broke the rule, they'd leave the mall and then Moses couldn't ask Santa for a new remote control car. His last one got run over.

"Good boy, if you behave for Santa we'll stop for ice cream." Lance promised too to which Moses cheered more. Lance felt a squeeze on his other hand from Lola, she was much quieter than her twin.

Walking through the mall was easy, though Lance felt torn in two, Moses wanted to run ahead and Lola was slow. Hard to believe they are twins given they're complete opposites. Lance was happy though, plus he got to go to the mall and check out this _Hot Elf_ that Katie said worked here. Katie did that a lot, texted him a location saying she saw a cute guy that Lance could possible date. They've been friends for so long, neighbors actually and they grew up together. But to Lance, how could _anyone_  look good in fake ears, frilly hat with a bell on it and tights? Not even fashionable tights too, yuck. Lance found those outfits to be so boring, the green was all wrong first of all for Christmas, too dark. He sighed a bit shaking loose his thoughts because he felt Moses pulling harder now.

"Lance, I see Santa!" Santa's workshop was on a pedestal and the winding line didn't look too long, guess he got lucky with his timing. Some days there's no way he's bring the twins to the line up for Santa. Lance had to tighten his grip on Moses' hand. Lance got in line as the rambunctious kid started jumping in place, "Lance are you gunna ask Santa for anything?"

"I dunno, what I want might be out of his magical range," While Lance figured out the truth behind Santa, he didn't spoil the fun for the twins. "Settle down Moses, remember best behavior or we're not getting ice cream."

"Isn't Santa's magic unlimited?" Moses questioned though, pouting as he stopped jumping.

"No..." Lola spoke up now, she understood things, "Lance said it has to charge."

"I did say that, but the reason he can deliver all those presents in one night is because he's got so much magic that he stored up throughout the year. Remember how the squirrels gather nuts? Santa does the same thing."

"He gathers nuts?" Moses tilted his head.

"No.. What I mean, is that Santa stores his magic and on Christmas eve it's released, letting him deliver presents to the whole world." Lance finished explaining. He answered their questions while trying to glimpse this Elf that Katie mentioned. All he saw was a female elf... Guess the hot elf wasn't working right now.

Oh wait, there he is! Lance moved ahead five feet in the line and it was now obvious there were two elves on duty. They switched places every three kids, one stayed by Santa and the other would talk to the line up. It seemed a good system and Lance counted the kids in front of him... Oh, they'll get the female elf and the hot one will be by Santa's side. Lance will have a chance to talk to him then.

One by one, Lance moved forward with Moses and Lola... Three kid rotation for the female and boy elf. Hang on, _oh my god_ Lance blinked. Sticking out from under the elf hat was black hair. Slightly curly and it looked like a long strand. Was all his hair that length or just the back? If it was just the back, then there could be a mullet under that hat. He was distracted by it that he didn't notice the female elf was speaking to him. He was next in line.

"Sir? How old are your siblings?"

"Ah, sorry, they're seven. This is Lola and Moses," He introduced the shy girl and grinning boy to her.

"You're really pretty miss Elf!"

"Oh, we-well, thank y-you," She was stunned a bit because that must be rare, Lance figured. How often does a kid say the elves are pretty? "R-Right, well, just wait and in the mean time here's a candy cane for all of you~" Even Lance too. She handed a red and white mini cane to Lola, Moses and even Lance.

"Thanks, how long you been doing this gig for?"

"Third year in a row," She answered with a pleasant smile, really enjoying her work as she liked kids, so did her boyfriend--Santa, who had a figure fit for Santa. Slightly plump but he had muscle too. Lance could tell in his arms. The male elf must be a friend. "All right, kids, it's time... Remember to be nice to Santa."

Once she gave the go ahead, Moses let go and bolted up to the chair. Lance couldn't keep a hold on the kid. Lance brought Lola up as Moses was climbing into Santa's lap. Lance did notice this Santa had darker skin, sort of like his own but not quite. He helped Lola onto Santa's lap.

"All right kids, what's your name?" His voice held the jolly chuckle one would expect and Lance stepped back off to the side so he wasn't in the way of the camera. If they wanted a photo, Lance would get one, since his mother asked for a good one as the family Christmas card design. Lance stepped off the chair platform and stood beside the elf, whom Lance noted was a bit shorter than himself. He works out too, does some form of something that's physically demanding, Oh damn Katie was right. He's _hot._ Slightly narrower eyes, mixed ethnicity with an Asian parent and something else... Lance couldn't identify but oops!

The sharp blue-gray eyes had a violet tint in the light were looking right at him now. Lance had been staring, hadn't he? Oops, "Uh, hi..."

"What are you looking at?" He glared slightly but then glanced at the kids, it was his job to make sure they were well-behaved.

"Sorry man," Wow, Lance didn't think an elf would be so grumpy! Rude much, he didn't look too comfortable either in this role, sort of like the Santa and other elf begged him to do this. Like he was a last minute helper. "But I gotta wonder, what's your name? I'm Lance."

"Keith." He didn't respond at first but eventually introduced himself. "Your siblings?"

"Yeah, twins... Lola and Moses, they're like complete opposites," Lance loved to brag about his cute siblings, and found the awkward conversation a bit charming too.

Keith nodded and he was going to say something else when Lola began crying at Moses. He was grabbing at another candy cane that Santa gave her and not him first.

"Quiznak," Lance paid attention now too, had been too distracted by the cute face of the elf named Keith. He rushed up and pulled at Moses, "Hey Moses, stop that! You promised to behave, remember?!"

Keith went and checked on Lola, the female elf coming up to the chair too checking if Santa was hurt during their squabble. Santa was fine. Lola wasn't injured, just crying quietly now. Lance set Moses down, knelt in front of the kid and spoke Spanish. "{Moses, what did I tell you?! To behave, now, there's no ice cream stop on the way home. But first, you have to apologize to Lola. Got it? Apologize to your sister.}"

He dragged Moses to the front and the kid looked up, "Sorry..." It was quiet but his twin nodded accepting it because she knew what her twin was like. Moses walked up and hugged her feeling genuinely sorry too. They didn't fight usually.

"I'm sorry about all this," Lance apologized to the elves and Santa.

"Don't worry, we get this a lot," The female elf said with a smile and Santa who also smiled and so did Keith...

Lance swallowed, oh no... He's _really_  hot...

Lola was helped down by Santa who gave the two of them extra candy canes too get them to smile, he didn't like it when kids weren't smiling. That cheered them up and Lola reached for Lance's hand, "Lance, we can go now."

"Come on Lance!!" Moses pulled his other hand tighter, snapping Lance out of his daze, "Oh right, y-yeah." Walking out the exit Lance did look back over his shoulder at Keith, maybe he'll come back with his niece...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "You work as a Santa’s helper at the mall and I’m here with my little siblings who started attacking Santa and now we both have to wrestle them off but oh no you’re actually hot”


End file.
